


Rescue

by TaurusDragon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Banter, F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Wutai Sidequest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusDragon/pseuds/TaurusDragon
Summary: A slightly expanded version of how Yuffie was rescued from Da Chao.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi & Reno, Yuffie Kisaragi/Reno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the events of the game when Yuffie is 16. She has an implied one sided attraction to Reno, but that’s it. I don’t think it’s anything that should get me hate mail lol

Of all the ways to die Yuffie didn’t have getting dropped from near the top of Da Chao by a maniacal pervert on her list, but that was looking like the most likely scenario as she was dangling upside down, along with Elena of the Turks, one push of a button away from becoming a couple of splatter paintings at the base of the mountain.

She really should have taken those rope escape lessons seriously.

Cloud and the gang were in a stalemate with the creep Don Corneo, who was now cackling about wanting to take Aerith and Tifa too. Yuffie’s stomach churned—she wasn’t sure whether it was from hanging upside down too long or in anticipation of her impending doom.

A loud bang snapped her from her thoughts, she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed expecting to feel herself rushing towards the ground, but soon realized she was still hanging. Her eyes opened cautiously and she was surprised to see Corneo now dangling by his fingertips, the only thing stopping him from falling was the redheaded Turk stepping on his hand, holding it in place. A strange thrill filled her. She couldn’t see his bald partner, but he was likely nearby. 

Cloud had unfairly sidelined her during their previous encounter with the Turks in Gongaga, insisting she was too young to go up against such experienced fighters—which was totally bogus, she wasn’t known as the Great Ninja Yuffie for nothing—Reno rubbed salt in the wound by mocking her age with a smirk that haunted her since then.

And now she was happy, _excited_ to see him? 

No, it wasn’t about him. It couldn’t be about him. She was just relieved to see the tables turned and her odds of survival increasing. That’s all that feeling was. She was going to get out of here, stop Sephiroth and she’d rub it in his stupid Turkey face.

The building pressure in her head was making it difficult to concentrate and she barely registered the sickening thud of Corneo’s body hitting the ground far below. Cloud and the others were reluctantly thanking Reno until a phone call he received shifted the mood.

“Was that Tseng?” Elena shouted to her teammate. She had been remarkably calm throughout the whole ordeal. 

“Yup, wants us to find Cloud and get him and his merry little band of heroes outta the way,” Reno said, twirling his nightstick and tapping it on his shoulder.

“We doing this?” Rude approached from wherever he had been lurking, adjusting his gloves as he went to Reno’s side. Cloud gripped the hilt of his sword and there was a momentary stare down before Reno waved it off.

“Nah, we’re off duty. Let’s head back to Turtle’s. All this excitement is makin’ me thirsty.”

“H-Hey, you guys are going to get me down first, right?” Elena said.

“Obviously, Elena. Quit actin’ so weak.”

Elena let out a frustrated huff, but didn’t argue.

Reno began to walk away until Cloud got his attention. Their conversation was too quiet for Yuffie to hear, but Reno’s dramatic sigh led her to suspect the chocobo head asked the Turk to get her down too, her pulse quickened at the thought.

“This is the last favor we’re doin’ for you shitheads!” Reno called back to the group as he and Rude disappeared from sight.

“Cloud! Did you just ask the _Turks_ to get me down?” Yuffie shrieked. Sure, they appeared to have helped, but could they really be trusted? They were still Shinra goons at the end of the day. “Are you insane?”

“Do you want to get down or not?” Cloud said with a shrug and then walked off with the others.

“What if they kidnap me? You’ll never get your materia back! Cloud! Tifa? Anybody? Hey! I’m sorry for everything!” She screamed into the wind, the only response she got was from a few birds chirping in the distance.

“Pretty sure Reno would return you within 5 minutes even if we did kidnap you,” Elena said after a few minutes of silence. 

Yuffie snorted. “Only because he wouldn’t be able to handle how awesome I am.”

No more words were exchanged between them. After what felt like an eternity Yuffie could hear a pair of male voices from above and soon after rope appeared next to her. She couldn’t tell which one of the Turks was descending towards her, mildly disgusted with herself for hoping it was Reno, but whoever it was needed to hurry up. She was fed up with hanging upside down.

“Take your time, slowpoke. It’s not like I’m anyone important who almost died,” she shouted. Her head throbbed with pain, fueling her irritability.

“Shouldn’t a ninja be able to get out of a few ropes?” Reno said as he appeared next to her and she felt that damn thrill again. “Or did ya flunk ninja school?”

He began work on getting Yuffie secured in a harness. It was hard to read his face upside down—she had an incredible view of his chest instead—but she could hear the smirk in his voice and wanted to slap it off his face.

“Tch, asshole,” she muttered.

“Watch your mouth princess or I’ll leave you up here.”

“I’m the future ruler of Wutai, it’s you who needs to—hey!” His hands grazed her inner thighs as he wrapped the leg loops of the harness around them, sending an excited shiver through her and making her hyper aware of their proximity to each other. 

“Gotta secure your legs, don’t make it weird,” he said as he double checked the security of all the clips and buckles. Once he was satisfied he cut the rope that was binding her wrists. “Gonna flip you over, grab on and let’s get this over with.”

The head rush from being turned over sent a wave of dizziness through her and she threw her arms around the Turk. Her stomach fluttered with a mix of pleasure—the smell of the warm spice of his cologne mixed with a hint of cigarette smoke was intoxicating—and nausea, the dizziness was worse than what she felt on the Highwind and she let out an unpleasant groan.

“Ya better not puke on me, kid,” Reno said, cutting the remaining ropes that had her attached to the cliff.

“It’d be an improvement if I did.”

“It’d be an improvement if you’d shut up.”

Yuffie was about to fire another retort, but the sudden sensation of falling caught her off guard as Reno began their descent much faster than she preferred. She swore she heard him snicker. What a jerk. She was so flustered she didn’t realize they reached the ground a few minutes later and was still desperately clinging to him.

“You can let go now,” he said. Was she imagining things or did he sound more amused than annoyed?

She disengaged immediately with a warm flush on her cheeks, attempting to get away, but was still connected to the harness and had to stand there sheepishly as Reno unhooked everything. Standing so close she noticed just how much taller he was, the sharpness of his cheekbones, the flecks of green in his eyes, and that damn smirk.

She scrambled away without another glance at him, trying to steady her traitorous heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My number one wish for the next installment of the Remake is the Wutai side quest and some canon dialogue between Yuffie and Reno no matter what it is.
> 
> This was originally going to be a part of my ficlet collection, but it wound up long enough to be its own one shot. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated :)


End file.
